Celebrating a Tuesday
by LDNatalie
Summary: Series 1, Howince. Howard and Vince are happy together at the zoo, and its time to tell everyone else their big secret. But will it go to plan?


* * *

**Hi! Another one-shot from me. I usually do AU RPS, but I've liked doing Howince on here. I am going to dedicate this to _Stars of Andromeda _because she writes gorgeous fics and I like her very much. Thanks for reading, and PLEASE review!**

* * *

Vince was walking through a rainforest, with shiny green leaves and lush foliage surrounding him at every turn. Although pretty pink flowers could be seen through the green gloom, Vince instinctively knew not to touch them, that something bad would happen if he did.

All Vince knew was that he had to keep going, to find him.

Moving branches aside and tiptoeing carefully over logs and tree roots Vince suddenly remembered his trail of sweets, but when he looked behind him they were already melting into the ground; forming a mosaic of slowly sinking colour.

The sweets didn't realise he didn't help, so they had sank.

Resigned to his fate Vince turned back and kept repeating his mantra under his breath, searching for a patch of light in the hazy twilight. It was neither sunset or sunrise.

A vine twisted behind Vince's shoulder and slowly and steadily approached, swaying gently.

Vince paused and tried to remember why he was alone, but he couldn't remember anymore. There was no-one to ask.

The vine progressed down to Vince's leg and started to wrap itself around his calf; soon becoming fully entwined. Vince tried to scream but nothing came out, he tried to move but he was frozen.

All he could do was wait as he was slowly dragged off into the darkness.

It wasn't supposed to end this way.

xxxxxx

Howard was walking through a desert, where the horizon shimmered into a golden, wavering cloud.

There was something unnatural about it, and Howard tried to remember how it should be, but it wasn't coming to him.

Continuing on he saw rocks shift over in the sand, colliding with each other then sinking into the sand. Howard tried to save them, but they just sadly smiled and mouthed something he could never understand.

The sky was turning brighter, a yellow light and the moon had joined the sun. This made him smile and he stopped for a moment, his smile fading as the moon and the sun faded into one, a poor substitute for both, a shivering grey sphere.

They shouldn't have merged, not yet. They were never real to start with.

At seeing this, Howard turned and saw a man in the distance, walking towards him.

Howard suddenly realised that he shouldn't, he here he should be running. It was too late; the man clutched at a necklace round his neck and pressed the button.

The man never knew what Howard was too scared to tell him.

Howard knew that was that, and his last thought was unremarkable as he faded away.

xxxxx

Both men woke from their slumber disorientated and slightly saddened, without quite realising why.

Vince opened his eyes and rolled over, bumping into Howard's shoulder, 'I had a nightmare' he whispered into the morning sunshine, feeling child-like and lonely.

Vince's childhood was isolated; he had escaped into daydreams early on in life. Finding Howard at the zoo was like finding his family, his soul mate all in one person.

He had never forgotten the feeling when he had first heard Howard tell someone else that he 'thought the new keeper, you know, the good-looking one, - Vince - was really good'.

Howard felt his hand move to clutch at Vince's before he realised it himself and shuffled closer.

'Okay, little man but it's over now'. Vince looked up and nodded, feeling silly.

'Yeah' he said, 'but it was really horrible, I can't remember it properly, but you were there, but then you weren't…and I got sort of twisted'.

Vince scrunched up his face at the memory as it drifted out of his consciousness. Howard, his mind still half entangled in deciphering his own nightmare smiled gently at Vince and tried to reassure him

'I had a nightmare too, but it's all right now, nothing can hurt you'

Vince smiled at this, and leaned in to kiss Howard good morning.

'What was your nightmare about' he asked gently, wanting to help Howard feel better.

'Well' said Howard, trying to remember, 'it was like yours, you were missing and I was trying to find you'

Vince felt an involuntary shiver of happiness go through him at this, and touched Howard's hip, as if to reassure him; that he was there, he was real.

'What do you think it means' asked Vince. Howard thought about this and remembered watching a television program about dreams, years ago.

'I think they are about worries, sort of things you can't say during the day'.

'Oh' said Vince, his brow furrowing in concentration, 'but I'm not worried about you'.

Howard smiled at this and poked Vince's shoulder lightly, drawing a smile from him.

'No, I mean like I trust you' he explained, kissing Howard gently and then rolling onto his back, bringing the material of his sleeping bag down his chest.

'Maybe' ventured Howard, 'it's keeping us secret, you know, sometimes it feels a bit…wrong, we have nothing to hide' he finished.

'I know' said Vince quietly, 'maybe it was a mistake to hide us, you know Howard, and I feel bad lying to Naboo and Bollo'.

Howard couldn't agree with this, Naboo and Bollo never seemed to listen to anything he said anyway, despite Vince's sweet protestations otherwise.

Hearing the intercom click into life Howard leapt onto Vince and covered his ears, wincing as the sound hit him.

**'MOON AND SWEETCHEEKS GET YOUR LAZY BUTTS OVER HERE NOW, NOT YOU OF COURSE DOLLFACE, TAKE YOUR _TIME _PRINCESS, BUT YOU MOON - THE PINK LADIES NEED FEEDING**'.

Mouthing 'gotta feed the flamingos' at Vince and earning a kiss for his gesture Howard moved to get up, feeling Vince tug him down again with a grin.

'Vince' said Howard, trying not to laugh, 'I need to get up'.

'Don't' said Vince sticking his tongue out and giggling, 'why don't you stay here all cosy with me?

'Vince' said Howard in a lower voice than he intended, 'we already were late yesterday, and the day before…' trailing off into a cloud of memories and making Vince go pink in delight.

'Okay' said Howard, shaking his head slightly, 'why don't you get up' he paused, 'and _we_ can take a shower'.

'I don't want to' pouted Vince, 'its col... .' he trailed off, realising his mistake and jumping up and grinning; following Howard.

Vince felt the usual ache as they left the hut and Howard let go of his hand, going off to placate Fossil.

Vince kicked his cowboy boot in the dust disconsolately and suddenly had an idea, rushing after Howard.

xxxxx

Later, Vince skipped up to Naboo's hut and knocked on the door, making a little tune. The door was opened by Bollo and after a short hug and a grunt following his Alright; Vince smiled at Naboo.

'Okay, me and Howard we're like having a party thing tonight' he said, pausing, 'like to celebrate'.

'What, celebrating a Tuesday?' said Naboo, glancing at Bollo and rolling his eyes.

'No' said Vince, fighting an urge to tip his turban off his head,

'Just because yeah' he said, turning to go, after hearing a murmured conversation he swivelled around, but both man and ape had fixed their faces into expressions of innocence.

Vince naively smiled happily and advised Bollo to wear his new hat.

Howard felt embarrassed as he walked towards the snake's lair; he had made such a fool of himself over Mrs Gideon. He didn't even like her, Vince one night had asked him if he fancied anyone, and faced with Vince's big blue eyes searching his, had cowardly squealed 'Gideon'.

Then, for months after he had to sit and make up cream poetry about her and pretend to like her, in case anyone saw and told Vince otherwise.

It had been exhausting, making baguettes and books just in case Vince realised where his heart really was.

Smiling to himself he straightened up as he saw Mrs Gideon approach him, looking confused.

'Can I 'elp you' she asked

'It's me, Howard' he said wearily, thinking that he should just hire Vince to stand behind him, holding up a placard with his name on it.

'Oh' she said politely 'nice to meet you'. Fighting back the urge to correct her, Howard just smiled politely back and told her about the party, and told her to bring a date.

Mrs Gideon accepted the invitation and went off gracefully in the direction of the panda enclosure.

Howard tiredly made his way back to the hut, after doing his morning duties.

Fossil had kept him apart from Vince all morning, even though he had blown a kiss at him earlier, feeling soppy and pleased until he saw Joey in the corner and had to pretend he had seen Mrs Gideon, murmuring 'Ah, my lady love, je t'aime' and running away anxiously.

Fossil had told Howard that he was watching him with his new webcam and didn't like what he saw.

Howard then saw that the webcam wasn't connected, it was hanging limply from the tabletop, and he had choked back a laugh at his Bambridge PC wallpaper, decorated with little hearts.

Vince however bounced back to the hut, after a genius morning of helping the turtles with their dinner-dance plans.

Wondering if mascara really was _that _water-proof he opened the door and grinned, launching himself at Howard's waist and clutching him tightly.

'Whoa there' said Howard turning around and kissing Vince hello. Vince peered over his shoulder, seeing some kind of soup, and after indulging in a light crimp he eschewed Howard's offer of a chair to sit in his lap instead and play his favourite game of trying to distract Howard.

Howard tried his best, but after reading the same sentence of his newspaper twice, over Vince's right shoulder gave up and threw it over his shoulder and fixed a mock-stern glance on Vince who tiled his head and angelically smiled.

'Now' said Vince, 'have we invited everyone, did you buy any party rings and what are you wearing?'

Rolling his eyes at Vince's priorities but adding it to 'the things I adore about Vince Noir' Howard answered  
mechanically

'Yes…sadly yes...and sort-of'.

'Sort-of?' questioned Vince curiously

'Sort-of because I have, but I know you will have your own opinions' finished Howard.

Vince grinned and nodded authoritatively, sliding off of Howard's lap and leaving Howard to sigh sadly.

After making comments about his body that would have made a sailor blush, Vince kissed Howard's neck and left him to admire himself in his new outfit.

Howard sat down on the couch, the situation suddenly hitting him. Wasn't he…technically_ coming out_ tonight?

His head swam and he gulped in air, trying to calm himself.

Vince wafted back in, feeling proud at the reaction he had stirred in Howard. _That _good, he thought to himself and wandered off to find his new boots.

Howard was now almost shaking with fright, imagining his colleagues all look at Vince with pity, wondering what had gone wrong.

What if Fossil fired them?

Could he?

Would he?

As his heart raced, Howard tried to calm down, and rationalise his feelings; he wasn't going to mess anything up, it would be okay.

Breathing more evenly now he allowed himself to consider the excitement over the fear, and he stood up and looked for Vince's bag of decorations which he had purchased today. Peering inside and seeing pink hearts, Howard felt his own heart melt and wondered how quickly it would take their guests to figure out the theme.

Vince twirled back in, smiling at Howard's awestruck expression and kissing him happily.

'I am so excited' he said, 'I've made a mix-tape, with jazz at the end' he said quickly before Howard could interrupt, 'and I even made cupcakes'.

Howard kissed Vince's forehead tenderly and leaned back, sitting on the sofa again and feeling relaxed, Vince would make everything okay.

Vince smiled, he thought Howard would be freaking out, he had himself earlier, whilst making the cupcakes he imagined the reaction of everyone, what if they thought he was a poor substitute for Gideon, I mean he knew that he didn't really like her, but what if everyone just pitied him for being Howard's second best– that would be terrible.

Remembering this fear, his sunny smile faded and Howard noticed this, tugged Vince onto his lap and into an embrace.

'It's going to be okay' he whispered, stroking his back, 'it's a big thing, really, and it's okay to be a little nervous'.

Vince felt his shoulders relax and he leaned into Howard, kissing his shoulder affectionately. Howard would make everything okay.

xxxxxx

2 hours later and the hut was filled with people, Fossil was crying in the corner and Bambridge was regaling guests with his latest adventure.

Although there had been a few raised eyebrows at the pink hearts and generally romance-themed décor, most people had chalked it down to Vince's taste and had shrugged off any allusions.

Vince bit anxiously on a fingernail, knowing that it was time. Nodding at Howard and smiling at Naboo and Bollo who was grinning dopily over their hooka he saw Howard turn down the music, waving his arms at people's complaints.

'Um' said Vince, coming to stand beside Howard, suddenly not knowing what to say.

'Well' started Howard bravely, 'thank-you for coming'.

A man in the corner enquired on who the man with the moustache was, 'from the _tax office _darling' said an old lady, frowning at Howard in disproval.

'Vince and I…me and Vince we wanted everyone here to tell you something', he paused feeling his heart beat out of his chest.

Howard comforted himself with the thought that this would never be as scary as confessing his feelings to Vince.

_God,_ he thought he was going to faint until Vince had merely blinked and leant in to kiss him; saying the next morning that he had liked him from his first day, 'When I saw you putting a plaster on that little girl, remember? You kissed her knee better and picked her up to find her Mum. I knew I loved you then'. Deeply in awe and shaking, Howard had prayed it wasn't a dream before rolling Vince onto his back and kissing his way down his chest, listening to Vince's happy sigh turning into breathy moans.

Shaking himself from this memory he felt Vince hold his hand and listened, as if from a distance, to Vince talk, his voice a little shaky.

'Well, Howard and I, we're kind of together. No, we _are _together. I love him. That's what this party is about really. To tell you all'. Vince finished all in a rush and rocked back onto his heels, clutching now at Howard's hand.

The room had fallen silent.

Vince looked at Naboo who had moved towards him.

'Um Vince' he said, his voice echoing in the silent, 'you _**complete **_ballbag'.

Not expecting this, Howard moved forwards to stand-up for Vince before falling silent as Naboo turned to him.

'You're even worse' he said, 'I mean God, it's so _**obvious**_'.

Flushing Howard turned to face Vince who was trying to hold back a laugh.

The room was now filled with loud conversation and laughter; someone had turned back the music on.

A man came up to shake Howard's hand and told him he admired how Vince would bring him a packed lunch every afternoon; and girl who worked in the gift shop kissed Vince's cheek and told him 'it was so sweet how Howard blew him a kiss every morning'.

Feeling hideously embarrassed, but proud, Howard turned to see Mrs Gideon approach him.

''Oward' she said grandly, 'I am so 'appy you told us about Vince at last, we all knew - but we thought you knew we knew'.

Mrs Gideon laughed and clutched at Howard's sleeve, smiling up into his face.

Howard laughed too, feeling foolish over his and Vince's subterfuge.

'And' she continued, flushing and looking a bit drunk

'You have gorgeous legs…not to _mention_…'

At Howard's puzzled face she trailed off, swaying on the spot

'I saw…well..._you two_...at the Christmas party…in the staffroom'.

Her eyes gazed off into the distance as glassily smiled and wandered off.

Glancing downwards at his legs and smiling proudly Howard looked around for Vince, seeing Joey Moose talking to him and hearing snippets of conversation.

'So...if he would just look at me…I think he's really handsome…I mean for a fox you know..and that Scottish accent'.

Vince was open mouthed in shock and let himself be dragged away by Howard.

'I think I know who stuck that sign on your back' he said to Howard, in shock.

'What sigh?' asked Howard, curiously

'Nothing' beamed Vince and leaned in to rest his face on Howard's chest, sighing in happiness. 'Come on, lets go outside' he whispered.

xxxxx

'I can't believe they _all _knew' giggled Vince, leaning against the bench, _their bench _he liked to think of it actually, and looking up into the stars.

'I know' agreed Howard, ruffling Vince's hair and twining his fingers through the blondey-brown strands.

Vince turned and smiled up into his face, making Howard echo his grin. 'How does it feel to be out of the closet Man of action?' Vince teased, walking his fingers up Howard's chest.

'Not so bad' said Howard, mock-thoughtfully. 'It was only full of your clothes anyway'

Vince nodded then laughed, clutching at Howard's collar and dragging his mouth down to meet his.

Howard smiled against his mouth as Vince gently played with the curls at the nape of his neck.

'I thought we were dead secretive' Vince said as he pulled away with a wistful smile.

'Well little man' said Howard, 'I think they saw us…like at the Christmas party'

Vince went a bit pink at that.

'And the time we both took a sickie and Bainbridge came round to check if we were lying...'

Vince nodded, going misty-eyed with memories.

'And when we borrowed that potion from Naboo...'

Vincce winked at Howard, Howard pretended not to see.

'And the time you hired that aeroplane to go over the zoo on Valentines day, saying 'I love you Howard, Vince xxx'

Vince kicked his boot against the bench. Maybe he wasn't such a good spy after all.

'And apparently last week, _you know..._when you...in the..._come on_ Vince!'

Vince tilted his head in mock-confusion, giggling as Howard tried to mime something before giving up and just showing him.

The party could wait; the Moon was merging with the Sun; after all.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! x**

* * *


End file.
